Cupid S Valentines
by GiraffePanda2
Summary: It was off-balanced, that's why she was called in, otherwise they would leave her alone. But of course she had to meet Jack Frost, and after being deemed 'stiff', Cupid was stuck learning how to have fun with Jack Frost. But it wasn't so bad. What's the worse that could happen between Love and Fun? Jack/OC
1. Gray Ash

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG I do own my own OC though. **

_**Cupid S. Valentine**_

A giant rabbit kangaroo, a walking freezer, a Russian swordsman, bird lady and a man who literally has sand in his pants: These are the Guardians.

The Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman, but, it wasn't always the five of them, nor was it always four. There used to be another.

Before Jack Frost was born, and before the Dark Ages, there was a fifth Guardian. His name was Cupid the Guardian of Love. He was an old man, with youthful blue eyes, and shimmering white hair. He had white wings and wore a long white robe.

Now, Cupid didn't get out much, he tended to stay in his castle, tending to his roses and sending his cherubs out to spread the love. But he always came out for Valentine's Day.

Most people think that Cupid was just in charge of Love, but that wasn't all. He was in charge of all types of affections: A family's bond, best friend's friendship, the relationship between a mentor and his apprentice. All was well, until, the Dark Ages.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, came to great power, so the Guardians had to fight against him. The battle was long, but Good triumphed Evil, and Pitch was banished back to under the beds.

But, like every war, there were casualties. Cupid had been tainted with shadow, and once tainted with shadow… well... few return.

Years past after Cupid's passing, until, 200 years after Jack Frost was born, a girl, barely eighteen was born from ashes and snow, and given the name:

CUPID

…

…

…

_My eyes flicker open, and focused on the white specks in the air. The white specks mingled with the gray, and it was then when I realized, the gray was ash. I had been laying down, so I rose to a sitting position. _

_White snow._

_Gray ash._

_Red blood._

_I shake my head, where had that last thought come from? There was no red in sight. I looked down at my body, hoping there weren't any injuries. I was clothed in what I supposed had been a soft pink nightgown, now was in tatters surrounding my legs. I stood up, wobbly, but determined._

_I took a step forward, where was I?_

_White snow._

_Gray ash. _

_Red blood._

_I stumbled, and looked at the ground to see what caused me to trip. A bow, littered with red calligraphy all over it lay at my feet. I was hesitated into picking it up, but it called for me. I slowly reached down and gingerly picked it up. Amazing, it fit me perfect. I lifted it up and slung it back, testing it out. I never used a bow before, but how did I know that? And how did I know exactly what to do with it? I shook my head, and place the bow back on the ground. I take a step back from it, only to meet again with a stumble._

_A quiver, fully of delicate white arrows rolled in front of me. I reached down and grabbed it, smiling to myself._

_White snow._

_Gray ash._

_Red blood._

_I pulled it on, it fit like a glove. I then noticed that the bow was set at my side. A small smile lit up my face again and this time I grabbed the bow and held on to it. _

_I strung up the bow and chose the center of a tree nearby as a target. I breathe and let go of the string._

_Whoosh!_

_I let out an excited yelp; my arrow had been a bull's eye. I run, skipping over burnt debris and fallen stones to reach my arrow._

_White snow._

_Gray ash._

_Red blood._

_I turned around._

_Burnt debris? I now notice my surroundings. I was in a burned down building. Burnt pieces of wood surround me, along with bricks still a bit warm, and smoldering ash. But the cold snow cooled it, defeating the heat. I grab my arrow, my spirit now sad and place it back in the quiver. _

_I walked farther on, not knowing where I was going, and then I come upon another tree, this one great and big. It was white, which I found odd. Was it an Aspen? My eyes widened, how did I know what an Aspen was? _

_I look at the tree again, this time closer. _

_**Cupid. You will be called Cupid S. Valentines. Spirit of Love.**_

"_Whose there!?" I called out, my voice hoarse and shaking. No one but a bright big moon answered me. I looked up at the tree. Cupid, eh? I faced the tree. Spirit of Love? _

_Suddenly, it hit me, everything. All my memories, and all I could do was let a single tear run down my cheek. I grimly smiled and slashed the tree in front of me with an arrow. "Cupid." I said out loud. I cringe. "Saint." I cringe again. "Valentines." I nodded and slashed the tree again. There. Done._

_I turned my back on the tree. My name is Cupid S. Valentines. And I am the Guardian of Love._

_The girl, dressed in a pink gown with tattered ends, walked away from the tree that was silhouetted in moonlight. She didn't once look back to check out her handy work. _

_A heart was scratched onto the tree, with the words inside of it: _

_C.S.V._

_**The end, of chapter one. I have at least six chapters written out in my notebook, so get ready!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-GP2**_


	2. Off-Balanced

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OC Cupid. And the plot. And a dog, but we don't talk about her. **

_CSV_

North was a busy man, that's why he wasn't very happy when he was interrupted by a yeti in his personal workshop.

"Vhat?" he asks him. The yeti rambles on and North stands up quickly. "Impossible, zat hasn't bin off-balanced since…" He trails off slowly. Muttering something under his breath, the Russian swordsman quickly stomps his way out of his workshop with determination set in his eyes. He takes many twists and turns, before finally settling on a door.

It's big, and pink, that much I can say. Big, pink, and with lots of hearts covering it. North opens it with a key from above the doorframe. While the door was impressive, the room was not. It was a bit dark and dim, not to mention dingy. But not of that mattered, what was really important was in the middle, on a stone table.

An old justice weight system, decorated in red and white stood upon the table. While its surroundings were dusty, it was not. In each hand it held a glowing mass, but while one was pink, the other was black. Slowly, but surely, the black was tipping the scale closer to the ground. Hate was catching up with Love.

North gulped and quickly made up his mind. Marching to the globe he hesitatingly placed his hand on the switch. He takes a deep breath. It was September, what's the worst that could happen? North punched it. And the sky lit up. North looked up through the skylights and whispered

"Da pomozhet nam Bog"

CSV

"What's with all the fuss?" Jack asked when he arrived. Jack side-stepped the elves on the floor and stepped closer to the other guardians.

"I'm tell'in ya mate, we have to visit her!" Bunny shouted at North who was standing looking very cross with his legs spread and arms crossed. North snorted at Bunny.

"Another vay, surely." He said, waving Bunny off with one hand.

"I don't like the Sheila either, but she's in charge of it and if we wanna find out what's wrong with it, we havta ask her."

Tooth zoomed by Jack to Bunny and North, "Is that really such a good idea?" she asked worryingly. Her little fairies had been buzzing around, now noticed Jack and went to go say hello.

Jack patted Baby Tooth on the head and poked another one in the stomach.

"May I remind you, she does have a history of violence?" Bunny informed North. "She shot an arrow at me, but I still say we need her."

"Wait, who is this?" Jack interrupted, for an enemy of Bunny's, was a friend of his.

The other Guardians stared at Jack. They didn't want to go say get her, but maybe…

"Jack," Tooth asked timidly, "Do you know who Val is?"

"Val? Like, as in Valentines, as in Cupid?" Jack asked.

"Shh!" Bunny whispered. "She doesn't like to be called that."

Jack laughed at the bunny's expression. "Isn't Cupid supposed to be a little baby flying around in diapers shooting people? What's got you all riled up?"

"Val isn't what you expect…" Tooth trailed off uncertainly. A light bulb appeared over Sandy's head and he tried to describe Cupid to Jack by using pictures. An arrow and then heart appeared but Jack just waved those off.

"Please, I doubt that the _Guardians _can't handle one little spirit."

Bunny and North exchanged a glance, and Bunny told Jack, "Fine, if you are so mighty and powerful, _you_ can go get her!"

Jack snorted and exclaimed, "Fine, I will!"

North put his foot down. "No! Ve vill send message to her, zen she vill come here to check it out."

"Check what out?" Jack asked, curiously, why was this mysterious and 'oh-so-dangerous' Val coming to meet them?

"You sure she'll even come, mate?" Bunny asked, ignoring Jack's question.

"She'll have to." North said firmly.

"Again, what's to check out?" Jack asked, getting a bit impatient.

"And if she doesn't?" Tooth asked worryingly.

"Vell zen," North turned around to face his comrades. "It von't be too difficult to go get her. I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, banging his staff on the ground. "Do I have to ask again? What's so bad that this Val needs to come check it out?"

North chuckled a bit sheepishly, "Eh, let's just say, something bit off-balanced."

**The end! Please, review! Val will show up in the next chapter, I promise! And sorry for my Russian accent, it's hard to write in one, if anyone has any tips for me, please, PM me!**

**BTW: 'Da pomozhet nam Bog'- means "God help us." Just wanted to use that, thought it might be neat.**

**-GP2!**


	3. Cherub Forest

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Val.**

"So, where exactly am I going?"

Jack, North and Bunny were walking down the hallway towards the room where North kept the snow globes. "You." North said, pointing at Jack, "are going to go get Val."

Bunny opened the door and then tried to explain Val to Jack.

"Now, you gotta be careful with this Sheila, she's not like Tooth or anyone else." Jack shrugged him off, "Please, I think I can handle her." Bunny and North exchanged glances.

"Sure ya can. Anyway, listen closely." Jack sighed but listened anyway. "One, don't call her Cupid; she doesn't like to be called that."

"Yeah, I got that."

Bunny shot the white-haired winter spirit a glare.

"Two, Val isn't very… loving…"

"I don't get it. She's Cupid, isn't Cupid, like, THE Spirit of Love?" Jack inquired. North intervened.

"Ah, another thing. At one point, Val wished to be Guardian, we refused and now she well…" North made some motions and gestures with his hands. Jack deadpanned.

"She-" Jack copied North's hand motions.

"Basically." Bunny said. "Three, don't talk about her past, don't even mention the past or time. Try not to make it snow, and whatever you do, just don't offend the cherubs."

"Cherubs?" Jack questioned.

"Yes." North shoved a snow globe into Jack's hands.

"Be careful Jack." Bunny warned him

"Aw, you do care." Jack said, repeating his words from the time on the sled.

Bunny just laughed. "No, I just don't want to have to collect your body."

"Would we even be able to find it?" North asked. Bunny cocked his head to the side. "I don't know. Depends on the mood she is in."

"What?" Jack's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. He shoved the globe into North's hands. "Um, I think I change my mind."

"Nonsense!" North shouted and broke the globe. A magic portal appeared and Jack gulped.

"Cherub Forest." North whispered and the portal changed scenes.

"North, I don't know about this-" Jack started but it was too late. With a push, Bunny shoved him into the portal and it closed.

Bunny and North looked at each other. "You think we should have prepared him more North?" North shrugged his shoulders. "Eh," and walked off, most likely to go back to working on toys. Bunny stared at the portal.

"Yeaaahhh, we won't find his body."

CSV

Val picked up the small white card that invited her, (more like ordered really) to meet the Guardians straight away. She stared at it for a while, splayed across the pink throne in her castle. Suddenly, she flicked the card away. "Ha. Yeah right." Val shifted, trying to get comfortable.

She casted a glance back at the card. "Maybe…" the spirit got up and reached for the card. She pulled her hand back suddenly. "Nope." She said out loud, turning her nose away. "Don't do it Val, not worth it. Not worth it."

Val whistled, sharp and shrill. A cherub floats in, little white wings fluttering, and perched on Val's shoulder. "Ah, there you are. Listen, can you do me a favor." Val leaned in close, as if she was telling a secret. "Take that card," she points to the one on the floor. "And take it back to the Guardians, alright?" the cherub nodded and off it went. Val huffed, blowing her hair out of her face.

"This can't possibly end well, can it?" She asked the dove on the window sill, it just cooed. "Yeah…" Val walked away. "Me too buddy, me too."

CSV

Jack wasn't quite sure if Bunny and North had been joking or not, but just in case they weren't, he had his staff out and ready. Ready for what exactly he had no idea. Jack quietly stepped between the trees, cherry blossoms floated in front of him, carried by the wind.

Giggles.

Jack turned sharply around, scouting the area. The girlish giggling continued. Jack crouched, and slowly stalked towards where he thought the noise was coming from. He walked closer to the cherry blossom tree and the giggling stopped. He rounded the corner, yelling out "HA!" and pointing his weapon at whatever was behind the tree.

Jack stared at the small floating… creatures. He thinks these were the cherubs that Bunny had mentioned, but Jack thought cherubs were… different looking. The cherubs had a guilty look on their faces. One had a feather, and had been tickling the other with it.

"Um. Hi." Jack offered up as a greeting uncertainly. And he thought that Baby Tooth looked a little odd. Baby Tooth. Jack grinned, hopefully, this plan would work out.

"Hello." Jack smiled his special winning smile that wins the hearts of little kiddies everywhere. "My name's Jack. I need to speak with Val. Is she here?" he hoped that is he used her nickname; it would make him seem more friendly.

Needless to say-

It worked.

The cherubs giggled maniacally and nodded eagerly. Jack winked and leaned in closer. "You think that you can tell me where she is? And possibly help me get there?" they nodded and muttered out several chirps and coos that Jack couldn't understand, but he nodded none-the-less, remembering what Bunny had said.

"_Whatever you do, just don't offend the cherubs."_

His words filtered through Jack's ears as he was guided through the forest by the cherubs. _Don't offend the cherubs. _Jack wondered if Bunny had even met the cherubs, they seemed perfectly friendly to him.

And of course that jinxed him. Now, no one can ever truly know what caused the cherubs to go AWOL, maybe it was the fact that Jack 'accidently' caused it to start snowing, or maybe those two cherubs were just having a bad day? who knows? But Jack knows that he's in trouble when the cherubs start to turn red…

Jack held up his hands, trying to calm the creatures down. It didn't work. One thing was racing through Jack's mind though, as he flew around the forest, playing a dangerous game of tag with the cherubs.

Whoever this Val was, she wasn't going to be pleased.

**The end. Review guys!**

**-GP2**


	4. It's Off-Balanced (Again)

**Dude, on a roll! I apologize for not updating my other stories, please, forgive. I just feel like updating this one. I do apologize for not doing North's accent last chapter, I meant to do it, but forget. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. I do own, however, the… cherubs… and Val.**

* * *

Val was busy in her little room of Love, checking in on everyone's love life, like she did every day when she heard commotions from her cherubs. Her ears perked up and Val whisked away to the outside of her castle. Through the hallways, past the throne room, the stairs and out of the tree Val went.

Muttering under her breath about how she needed to get the cherubs order control and teach them some discipline, the girl marched her way to the noise.

_Whoosh!_

A blue and white blur flew past Val, making her stumble back. She stared in amazement and then promptly was bowled over by her cherubs. They were bright red, a sign of anger and Val sighed, whoever made them angry was going to have he** to pay.

Luckily, Val showing up did the trick for them, and the cherubs immediately calmed down, and apologized to their master, bowing and backing off. Val just waved them off and went off the search whatever had disrupted her peace.

"Hey you!" she shouted, pushing aside the branches of trees in her way. The 'blur' had crashed into the clearing ahead by the secret entrance of her castle. Val marched over and started to tell off whoever had made the cherubs mad.

"Listen now, whoever you are, I don't know how you got here, or why the he….." she trailed off, as he stood up and dusted himself off. It was a boy? Dressed in a blue hoodie that was covered frost designs and brown tights, it was Jack Frost that stood up in front of Val.

Jack Frost finished dusting himself off and turned to Val. "I assume that _you _are Val?" he asked her. She nodded slowly. "Ah, good. North will be pleased. Anyway, you're supposed to come with Me." he made to grab her hand but Val stepped back.

There's no way she was going with him.

Jack let out a sigh in exasperation. "Listen here Cupid, I've been deprived of a snow day, ignored by my friends, shoved through a portal, chased by whatever those are," Jack pointed at the cherubs angrily. "And now I have lost my staff, so please, before I get any angrier, just freaking go see the Guardians."

Val was speechless and then quickly thought of something she should do. Val stomped on Jack's foot. "Don't call me Cupid!" she shouted at him. "Or else, you'll be making _me _ANGRY!"

Jack hopped up and down, clutching his foot. "Ow! Why would you do that?"

"Well, why would you call me Cupid?"

"That's your name!"

"No, it's not. And you know it! You called me Val, only the Guardians know that I am called Val. So obviously you're some sort of messenger or sorts. Just go back to them and tell 'em I'm not going!"

"Messenger?" jack repeated. Okay, now he was mad. "I'm not some sort of messenger, _Val," _He practically growled her name out. "I'm a Guardian. Guardian of Fun, to be exact." That certainly took the breath out of Val.

"Guardian." She stated, it sounded more like a question really. Jack nodded.

"Jack Frost, at your service." He did a flourish and a bow. Then he walked off. "Now where is my staff?"

Val stared at him, and then called after him. "You're a Guardian?' she asked, jogging to keep up with him.

"Yeah." He answered, looking behind some trees for his staff.

"A Guardian, you?"

He made another exasperated noise. "Yes, I am a Guardian!" Val started to mutter under her breath. "Him? They chose him? Of all the people?"

Jack's face grew flushed, a weird sort of purple came over his cheeks. "They didn't choose me, Man In Moon chose me." he told her this rather proudly. "Oh hey!" He shouted out suddenly. "My staff!" it had landed in a nearby tree and Jack rushed over there to get it out.

Val followed him. "How on earth could he choose you? I was supposed to be next in line!"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. "You?" Val's cheeks grew warm. "Yes me! I was already a Guardian, it's not my fault they wouldn't let me return!" Jack rolled his eyes then paused.

"Already a Guardian?" But Val wasn't listening, instead she was communicating with her cherubs-nodding and motioning with her hands. Val rolled her eyes at them. Val turned around to face Jack, "Why are you here, destroying the peace and serenity?"

"It's off-balanced."

* * *

**The End! What happens next time CSV?**

**Does Val meet the Guardians?**

**What's exactly is off-balanced and can it be fixed?**

**What do the cherubs look like?**

**Find out next time on- CSV!**

**-GP2**


	5. Pretty please?

**So, I realized that in order to write fan fiction successfully, I should try to be in the mindset of the story. I can't control that, I can't say if I will update CSV, Kate Lion? Shirley and Sherlock, or Enola in a BBC World. I just have to be in that certain mindset to produce a well-written chapter, so please, forgives me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, or Jack Frost, or Bunny, or Pitch, (I think he's a great villain) nor Tooth, nor North, not even Sandy. I own Val. She's mine, so PAWS OFF!**

* * *

"It's off-balanced?" I repeated. I started to laugh. "Oh, oh this is too good!" giggles rupture from my stomach and I end up having to sit down.

"You called me because it's 'off-balanced'?" I said 'off-balanced' in a deep tone of voice, trying to mimic Jack. I wiped pretend tears from my eyes. "I already knew that!"

Jack's stunned face almost caused me to wet myself. "What-if you- how?" He stuttered, flabbergasted.

"I'm freaking Cupid, I'm basically Love its self." I got up and dusted myself off. Rather pompously I added, "I know every single thing about Love, Frosty. What makes you oh-so-great Guardians believe that I didn't know it was off-balanced?"

Jack started to stutter. I held up a hand.

"Exactly." Popping my neck and stretching my arms I walked back over to where the secret entrance to my castle was. I looked over my shoulder at Jack. "You can leave now." I told him. But instead of leaving, he jogs up to me, keeping up with my fast pace, and I am reminded how similar this is to a few minutes ago.

"I'm not leaving." He stubbornly said, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you are. Go, shoo. Shoo fly, shoo." I made little shoo-ing motions with my hands to emphasize my point. He just brushed them away. "Don't 'shoo fly shoo' me."

"Oh please, I can do whatever I want! It's _my _forest."

"Yeah, and it's your job to fix whatever is off-balanced, right?"

"Yes-"

"Then you have to come fix it!"

"What? No, that's not-"

"What? You telling me you _can't_ fix it? I thought you were Cupid though, Love its self?"

I tried to wrap my head around what just happened. "Yes, but I can't just-"

"So you can't! I knew it, I told North that you couldn't do it, that you weren't good enough-"

I stomped my foot in frustration. "Yes I am! I can and will fix it! I am good enough!" I had pointed my finger at Jack and was now shaking it. "Don't you ever say otherwise Jack Overland Frost or so help me I _will _make you fall in love with a snowflake!"

He looked a little shocked but grinned at me. "So you're coming then? Great, let's go!" And before I knew it, Jack had my wrist in his grip and was pulling me towards… wherever.

"Hey!" I yelled. I pulled my wrist back and tried to stand my ground. "Let go of my wrist you walking freezer!" My insult shocked Jack into loosening his grip and I managed to take back my wrist for myself.

I cradled it against my chest. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so cold?!" Jack gave me a 'really?' look and I blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're freaking Frosty the Snowman. Beg your pardon."

"Aw, don't beg."

"Don't come near me." I deadpanned. Jack had leaned closer to me and I nonchalantly took a step back. He took a step forward, I took one back.

"Why not?" he asked me curiously.

"You're cold." I answered bluntly. "I don't like the cold."

"You don't like snow?" the idea of it seemed to make his heart stop.

"Yeah, I don't like the cold, so I guess that includes snow."

"How could anyone not like snow?"

I almost felt a bit of concern for him. He looked really put out, but I shook off the feeling. "Now listen, I am not going anywhere, with anyone, no matter what you do. There is no way you can make me. Sorry."

I made it back to the entrance by the time Jack caught up with me again. "But it's off-balanced, don't you have to come fix it?" Jack asked me. I stopped and sighed. Turning around, I answered him rather reluctantly. "I, well, it's a bit more complicated than that, it'-I"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No.

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No matter what you say, or how many times you say it, my answer will not change."

…

…

…

"Pretty please?"

I groaned. "If I say yes will you be quiet?"

He nodded eagerly. I sighed _this wasn't going to be easy, was it?_ "Fine, I'll go with you." I replied grumpily. His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Great, let's go!" Jack grabbed my hand and reached into his hoodie.

"Wait, what are you?"-

Before I knew it, Jack threw a snow globe onto the forest floor, and a magic portal appeared. "No way!" I protested. "No way am I going through there!"

But Jack wouldn't listen, and he pulled me along into the magic portal and into the North Pole.

"Aw, Val! Welcome back!"

* * *

**Wow, I am getting kind of speedy on the updates… Anyway, that's it for now, what will happen next time on CSV? I don't know, honestly I had this all written up, and then totally went off in a different direction. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**-GP2!**


	6. Love Learning Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, I do own Cupid S Valentines though… Ask permission before using her please.**

I sighed as I turned around to face the one who welcomed me. "Hello… Bunny." We both had grim looks on our faces. We knew this wasn't going to end well.

"How's the knee?"

"How's the weather?"

A height joke, a low blow. He knows how I feel about my height. I narrowed my eyes. This definitely would end with another arrow stuck up someone's-

"Val!" I was ambushed by a blur of color from the side. Tooth, the tooth fairy, had rushed me, and now had her fingers in my mouth. As much as I was tempted to bite down on her fingers, I felt as though I should try to act a bit more mature. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm scared as a flame would be of water of her mini-fairies.

Hey, I know what the cherubs are like when they are angry, I don't want to see an angry Baby Tooth.

"Tooth." North warned her. He had appeared after I was getting my mouth violated.

Not. Like. That.

"North." I greeted him stiffly after Tooth removed her fingers from my mouth. Jack grinned at me and I ignored him as he floated past me.

"Snowflake here says it's off-balanced." I decided that I would try to be as business strict as possible and get it over with. North nodded.

"Well?" I prompted. "Take me to where it is." North smiled at me.

"But you already know."

CSV

I stared at the old justice weight system. It was exactly like the one at my castle, but mine was much bigger. "You know I could have fixed this from the comfort of my own home." I grumbled.

Jack popped up next to me, secretly giving me a heart attack. "But then we couldn't have hung out!"

For some odd reason, the Guardians decided to leave Jack in charge of watching me. When I protested, saying I don't need a babysitter, because I **don't, **North took away my arrows. No arrows? That means I can't shoot Jack, though I believe I would not be the only one who has fantasizing about doing so. I mean, I just met the boy, and yet I have the overwhelming urge to smack him upside the head. Repeatedly.

I ignored Jack and kept studying the angles of the contraption. I could tell Jack was getting bored, but I refused to try to even include him in what I was doing. I didn't want to talk to any Guardians, or even listen to them, only reason I'm here is because-

"Hey!" Jack called out to me. I jolted and turned to glare at him.

"What?" I seethed.

"You almost done?"

"Trust me you would know if I was done."

"How?"

I muttered something under my breath and nudged the weight system. I stood up, breathed deep and stretched. I turned to Jack. "I would be out of here faster than you could start the next Ice Age, snow boy."

"Snow boy? I happen to be over three hundred years. I'm your elder."

"Oh, sorry then gramps."

"Gramps?!"

"Well your hair is white…."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but the door opened up, interrupting him. Tooth stood there, well, she was floating using her hummingbird wings. "Val? Are you finished?" before I could answer, she spun to her little fairies and ordered out, "Quick, Finland, three molars, one incisor." Two of them flew off and she turned to me.

I clapped my hands together and dusted off my pants. "Yup, all done. Can I go home now?"

"Home?" Jack questioned. "You didn't even do anything!"

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at the contraption. It was balanced perfectly now.

He faced me with wide eyes. I gave an exasperated huff and did jazz hands. "Maaaggic." I sang. He narrowed his eyes, un-amused. This is funny, because I don't think he could ever be not amused, him being the Guardian of Fun and all.

Just as Jack opened up his mouth to say something, most likely asking me what I had done to fix it, I stormed out of the room to go get my bow, they followed.

CSV

After the door shut, the light that was on the weight system flickered, and the light rose higher than the dark. Hate was growing and it would take Love learning Love to place it right again.

**Yikes, there, all done! Woo, took a bit out of me, that did. Anyway, hope you liked it! I really love getting reviews, and all the people following me? That blows my mind, literally, thank you followers!**

**-GP2!**


	7. Get it stupid?

**Here is the... seventh chapter? Not quite sure… Anyway, it's been a while since I have updated! I think? I totally don't know… hmm... anyway, next chapter just for you, please review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG!**

* * *

Val walked along the hallway, Tooth in front of her and Jack bothering her from behind. After being poked by his stick for the sixth time in a row, Val whirled around, and tried to snatch it from him. "For Cherub's sake, will you cut it out?!" She yelled at him, angrily swiping away at the staff.

Jack just smirked and floated beside her. She sighed, and asked, "Don't you have some blizzard to create?"

"Don't you know how to have any fun?"

She rolled her eyes. "Love isn't always fun, Frosty. Just cuz I'm Cupid, don't mean I'm all rainbows and lollipops."

He studied her and shrugged. They had reached their destination. Val sighed in relief and marched up to North. She demanded, "Where are my arrows?"

North asked her in return, "Did you fix it?"

"Yeah, nothing too major, just a bit off balance than before, I'll get more cherubs out there, spreading the love." Val's expression and attitude was of a business man. Stiff, emotionless, and stern.

While North never really approved of how stiff Val could be, but he had to admit, she did get the job done.

North handed her arrows, "There, just like I said, eh? You fix problem, you get back arrows!" Nothing could keep North down for long, even Val's grumpiness.

Val blew some hair out of her face. "Yay. Can I go home now?" Her voice held no enthusiasm at all.

He handed her a snow globe off the shelf and without any celebration Val threw it at the wall, and a portal appeared. As she was about to step into the portal, she called out behind her. "If you ever get tired of having Snowflake as a Guardian," She turned her head, "You know who to call." She jumped into the portal, and it closed behind her.

The other Guardians let out a sigh of relief that she was gone, glad that nothing was broken. Jack asked North a question. "So, Val mentioned something about her being next in line…"

North looked sheepish and told him, "It's not really that important, just some old idea." He left before Jack could say anything else.

Jack stood there in the center of the workshop, alone. (Tooth had gone off to get some teeth) He thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I'll just ask her myself." He grabbed onto his staff and off he went.

**_CSV_**

(Val's POV)

It was almost New Year's Eve when Jack found me. I had been scouting out any Christmas wishes for love. No, I don't have a spidey-sense for love; it's more like a necklace, a stupid heart-shaped one that you would win in a crane machine game. It glows and vibrates when it senses a start on love.

And that's exactly what it started to do when I touched down in Burgess. I immediately turned to the side, where I saw a man who had just spilled coffee onto the waitress at a café shop. He was apologizing, and stumbling over his words. She had a kind smile, and helped him wipe up the floor.

I raised my bow and took aim. I released the arrow. It flew straight and true, weaving and dodging between pedestrians. It flew through the window met its mark. I quickly shot another arrow for him, and watched in sense of accomplishment as their love enfolded.

"There you are!"

That sense, the one that was making me relax and feel happy? Yeah, as soon as I heard that, it disappeared.

I didn't turn around, thinking that maybe if I didn't respond he would go away. Maybe he would think he got the wrong person.

"I know it's you, Val, no one else carries around a pink bow."

I sighed, and turned to the left. He was leaning against a lamppost, a smug little grin on his face. I scowled and left, walking down the sidewalk, making sure not to touch anyone.

"Wait!"

I kept going, walking a bit faster. A cold hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What?" I asked, exasperation written clearly in my voice. "What in the name that is all loving and pink do you want?!"

He quirked an eyebrow at that, but shrugged and moved on, "You said something about next in line."

I huffed in exasperation, _that's what he bothered me for?!_

"Talk to your 'boss'." I answered snidely, tugging my arm out of his grip.

"He's not my boss." He replied instantly. Though he was the Guardian of Fun and deals with little children, I saw a bit of impatient creep into his face.

"Why are you next in line?"

I started to walk away again, and when I heard him follow, I started to jog, and then sprint. I dodged people, left and right. Arms pumping, I weaved through the crowds, ducked under arms and made many turns. I ran across the street, trying to lose him, but my dress got caught on a grate, and as I tried to pull it away, a truck came at me. Stupidly, I stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Oh, this is going to hurt._

**_CSV_**

(Jack's POV)

I followed her in amusement as she raced away from me, darting into the crowds.

_Clever. _I thought to myself. Only way to go there was to go through the people, allowing them to walk through you. She forgot that I could fly though, and I smirked to myself.

I soared above them, staying close to keep an eye on her. She was graceful, dodging every little thing, not even grazing anyone's arm or torso. Despite the fact that she was running, she had a small smile on her face, clearly enjoying the wind on her face. She darted across an intersection, but the ends of her dress got caught on some grate. I was going to swoop into confront her, finally able to get some answers without her running away, when I noticed the truck coming down the road.

I swooped in and picked her up, right before the truck hit her. I looked down at her, cradled in my arms. (I was riding my staff like a skateboard) and noticed that she had her eyes closed tight and she was tensed up. She opened her eyes suddenly, and stared at me.

**_CSV_**

She stared at him, shocked that she wasn't currently getting run over by a truck, but when she realized where she was, she screeched, and struggled to get out of his arms.

"Put me down!" She yelled at him, trying to get free. But Jack get a solid grip on her, and just flew higher above the town. Val looked down and suddenly clung tighter to Jack.

He smirked, clearly amused at her actions and told her, "Getting a bit friendly there, Cupid?"

She immediately let go, and tried to hit him, but he tutt'ed at her and made a move to drop her. She froze and held on even tighter. "You idiot!" She screamed. "Don't drop me!"

"That's a nice thing to say to someone who just saved your life."

"We're immortal, snowflake, we can't die!"

"Then I can just do this, right?" And he dropped her.

Val plummeted, pin wheeling down through the clouds.

"JAAAAACCCK!" She yelled, trying to somehow stop herself. He chuckled and swooped down again to save her. He picked her up, but this time instead of cradling her, Jack made her stand in front of him, also riding the staff. He kept his arms around her to stop her from falling.

"Ready to answer my questions?" He asked, enjoying the look on her face.

"No!" She shouted, she gripped his forearms, and didn't look down.

"Fine by me!" Jack playfully yelled, and he dove, heading for the city. Val screamed and shut her eyes. "Okay, okay, just stop! I'll do it!"

"Do what?"

If she could, she would have glared at him. "I'll tell you what you want to know! JUST STOP!"

Jack came to halt right before they hit a roof, and laughed. He flew higher, and the ride suddenly became easy.

"Pinky promise?"

Val groaned and offered her pinky reluctantly. They shook on it, but Jack didn't let them down, instead choosing to stay in one spot way up in the sky.

"Begin." He said cheerfully, smiling at her, though she could not see it.

Val blew some hair away from her face and growled. "Where would you want me to start?"

"What did you mean by that you were next in line?"

"Are, I _am _next in line." She corrected him pompously. He made a move to drop her, and she quickly moved on.

"I am already a Guardian; they just won't let me join."

"Already a Guardian? How?"

"The Cupid before was a Guardian, he died, I was born, therefore I'm a Guardian, get it stupid?"

* * *

**Cliffy.**

**Got to love a good cliffy.**

**Can I get some feedback, please? It doesn't have to be long, but some type of anything would be nice! And sorry about the no accent with North, I just don't know how to do one, really.**

**With that out of the way, it's time to say-**

**-GP2 OUT!**


End file.
